Dreams and Reality
by prontobadjuju
Summary: Pam is just an ordinary American teen who visits some fmily in England. This faminly hppens to be absesed with Peter Pan. Pam beleives he's not real and just a story. Well, Pam's "luck" seems to follow her and prove her wrong, in the only way possible. She gets to wittness it first hand. Story better than summary, sorry I suck at writing them. R&R (Rted T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Jello. This is just something I came up with while watching Peter Pan with these kids I babysit and I had to get it out before it killed me. This is kinda a Peter Pan meets teenage American girl visiting great-aunt in Great Britain. Yeah, I told my cousin about this idea and she said she liked it, so hope you like it too. Enjoy the story and REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT own Peter Pan**

* * *

'My great grandpa always told me and my siblings stories of a magical land called Neverland. A place of wonder and excitement, where you never aged and always had adventure in your life. Where there were indians, fairies, kracans, pirates and... _Peter Pan_. That's right, the red head from the Disney movie, that Petter Pan. When I was a kid I lived and breathed these stories, but everyone has to grow up eventually and lets face it, you can't if you still believe in all that stuff. By stuff I mean faith, trust and pixie dust. I mean who in their right mind would believe those stories after they turn thirteen? No one, my great grandpa isn't a good example, he's not in his right mind. Now, I'm not against the stories, I still have to tell them to my younger sister, I just don't believe them anymore. Their fake, fiction, made up_._ Did I miss anyways to explain them? Oh right, their _not real. _Of course with my luck, I'm waiting for someone to come around and prove me wrong. It's bound to happen, and I'm gonna guess soon. My family's going to visit my great grandpa and great-aunt in England. This is gonna be fun.

Oh my gosh, how rude of me, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Pamela. Wierd name right? Apparently it's based off the Greek word for sweetness. Right now I am on a plane ride that should last about seven and a half hours, on my way to england. by the wy, I didn't want to be on this trip, I have finals in like one and half months, my mom took me out of school so could see my great-aunt before she, possibly, passes. I would rather be studying. Strange a teen that wants to study more than to go on vacation. Well, this vacation's gonna be filled with stories of, guess who? That's right, Peter Pan. Currently I'm writing this blog to tell anyone who'll read it how crazy my family is, also because it's kinda like a journal, but only slightly, (I mean I never put anything personal in here, just how my life is) I now have about six hours of my older brother kicking my chair and my mom bugging me to actually try to enjoy my time he-'

"Pamy, look at the view from up here!" Pam's mom exclaimed, pointing at the window.

"Cool mom." Pam replied, not even looking up from here computer.

"Can't you at least act like you're happy to be on this trip and out of school. Humor me." Her mom said dryly.

Pam looked up from her computer at this and glared at her mom, "No, you took out of school so close to finals and expect me to be happy about having to suffer through however long amount of time, that will be filled with fictional stories about a Disney character?" She asked angrily, "No thank you, I'd rather be at home studying or hanging with friends." With that statement she put her head phones on and turned up the music to drown out all other noises and turned back to her computer.

're. Problem is, I just don't want to be here, the only thing I'm looking forward to is not having to tell stories about Peter Pan. Well, unless I want to jump out of the plane, there's no going back now... I wonder if they have parachutes. Gotta go. I have to see. Signing off.'

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Is it good bad in-between? Tell me you honest opinion. And remember it takes you like a minute to write a review, when it takes me a long time to write this, so REVIEW! Really, the box is right below, fill it out. Do it, now, stop reading and fill it in. Now. GO! DO IT!**

**-Badjuju out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, high school is kicking my butt. I had almost no time to write. THANK THOR AND LOKI FOR THE WEEKEND! I could NOT last another day of that hell-hole. High school sucks, any people still younger than 14, ENJOY YOUR FREEDOM WHILE YOU CAN! It sucks to have it taken away. Anyways, so sorry for the late update, got a little swarmed by homework these past weeks. So sorry this is such a late update. My computer got shot to heck and I just got my new computer. Finally! I'm so happy :P You should be happy to, this means you get your update. Lucky you. Well here's the next chapter of 'Dreams & Reality'. Enjoy! **

**I no own Peter Pan**

* * *

Pam woke with a start as the plane jerked to land. Sitting up and letting her eyes adjust she looked out the window. The top of the tower of London caught her eye and small gasp escaped her lips. She's from Kalamazoo Michigan, she doesn't see sites like that often, unless it's in a picture. (Her family doesn't travel much, at all.) After she got out of her trance, she realized she still had her MP3 on. As she took out her headphones and turned off her MP3 she looked over at her moms sleeping form. Pam snickered because honestly her mom looked dead. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of her mom before nudging her moms shoulder in a vain attempt to wake her.

The plain came to a halt and the captain's voice same over the intercom. He just went over the routine stuff, saying thanks for using their airline and saying it was a successful flight. After he finished all that stuff, one of the flight attendant's told everyone to exit in a calm and orderly fashion and to have a fun time in London.

Pam zoned out for most of that because she was trying to wake her mother. Finally, (after a lot of yelling), With her mom up, the family got their carry-on luggage and exited the plane. When they all went to get the rest of their luggage, Pam's father was informed his suitcase was busted during the flight, so he was currently at the front counter trying to work out the problem.

"See, this is why it's a bad idea to travel." Pam's older brother, Traver, stated as they waited for their dad. "This happens every time. Something goes wrong with his luggage, whether it gets lost, not loaded onto the plane or the most frequent one, to close to engine and burned." (And that's why they don't travel that often.)

"Don't forget fell out of plane over Pacific Ocean." Pam said, not looking u from her history book. (She has finals right once she gets back, she's gonna study as much as possible.) She looked up from her book, and confused look on her face. "How does that even work? And why would only his fall out?"

"I'm telling you, the travel gods hate us." After a minute Traver added, "or maybe just dad."

"Maybe it's a sign." Their mother added thoughtfully.

"Psh, a sign for what?"

"Next time let Pam stay home and study for finals." Pam dead-panned.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully update this weekend. At most next Tuesday. Tell me what you thought or what you want to happen. Remember, Reviews make me update faster. So REVIEW! Until next time.**

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
